After War
by Flor loveanime
Summary: -Sakura, tengo mis razones, pero no voy a volver a Konoha -... -Sasuke-kun estoy embarazada-... -VETE SASUKE, VETE!, desde un principio no querías al bebé! - Gritó ... -ERA MI HIJO TAMBIEN, MALDITA SEA! -... -Sasuke, quiero el divorcio-... -Sasuke, Sakura es infertil en un 90%, lo lamento- ... - DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, YO SE QUE LES VA A GUSTAR. ADV: post-manga [SasuSaku][NaruHina]
1. Inicio

**HOLA A TODOS..LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, YO HABIA DICHO EN MI FIC EL SENTIMIENTO CORRECTO QUE IBA A HACER UN FIC SASUSAKU PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE LA IDEA SE ME VAYA DE LA CABEZA ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO :)**

**ACLARO.. HAY NARUHINA TAMBIEN :)**

**Naruto: After War**

_Capítulo 01_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Dos años había pasado desde la cuarta Guerra ninja. Naruto finalmente estaba felizmente comprometido con Hinata. Después de todo lo que habían sufrido por causa de Toneri, Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio a la Hyuuga.

_Flash Back_

_-Naruto-kun, sucede algo? Me dijo Sakura-san que me estabas buscando – La muchacha ya se había acostumbrado más a la cercanía del rubio luego de su "Me gustas" antes de que ella se fuera con Toneri y sobre todo cuando, al tenerla en sus brazos le dijo "Nunca me sueltes"_

_-Si Hinata-chan, quería hablar contigo – Le dijo notoriamente nervioso a la muchacha que era su novia formal desde hacía ya un año completo_

_-Dime Naruto-kun – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco donde el chico estaba_

_-Verás Hinata-chan – Comenzó tomando una de las manos de la Hyuuga – Tu sabes que yo te amo, ¿verdad? – Le dijo_

_-Así es, y yo te amo también – Le contestó la chica sonrojándose furiosamente pues para ella estar de novio con su amado rubio era una alegría inmensa – Mucho, mucho_

_-Lo sé – Sonrió el rubio – Y es por eso que te quería ver – Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos para luego seguir, notoriamente sonrojado – Yo quiero estar siempre contigo_

_-Yo también – Le susurró apretando levemente su mano – Yo sé por qué es todo esto – Le dijo – Sé que he descuidado un poco nuestra relación porque he ido a muchas misiones, pero de verdad que te amo y no quiero… no quiero que me dejes – Le dijo notoriamente a punto de llorar_

_-No, no, no, espera Hinata-chan, no es lo que tu crees – Se apuró a detenerla – Todo lo contrario_

_-Eh?_

_-Yo lo que menos quiero es estar separado de ti – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras escurría una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos_

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver lo que Naruto sostenía entre sus manos. Naruto abrió lentamente la cajita provocando que Hinata lleve sus manos hacia su rostro en gesto de sorpresa._

_-Naruto-kun…_

_-Hinata-chan, ¿quieres compartir tu vida conmigo? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Le preguntó Naruto mostrándole el hermoso anillo que había comprado especialmente para ella _

_-Si… si Naruto-kun, ¡si quiero! – Gritó la Hyuuga mientras se tiraba sobre su, ahora, prometido para abrasarlo fuerte_

_Pronto comenzaron a escuchar "Naruto-sempai tiene novia" "Naruto-sempai va a casarse" "Que tierna pareja" "Que lindos se los ve". Es que con el grito de emoción que pegó Hinata todos los habitantes que paseaban por el parque voltearon a verlos_

_-Te amo, gracias por aceptar – Le dijo en un susurro mientras le ponía en el dedo el anillo_

_Una hora después ya era noticia el futuro matrimonio del héroe de Konoha y la heredera Hyuuga._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahora solo faltaba un día para ese precioso día que Naruto y Hinata compartirían con todos sus amigos y familia. En la villa, todo volvía a la normalidad, las casas estaban casi todas reconstruidas al igual que la mayoría de los edificios.

Sasuke, quien aún continuaba en sus viajes de redención, volvía una vez al año a la villa, acción que había modificado en los últimos meses ya que volvía cada uno o dos meses. Claro que muchos se preguntaban la causa de su repentina decisión de volver en períodos tan cortos de tiempo…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Teme, que bueno que viniste – Le comentó Naruto comiendo ramen junto a su compañero que acababa de volver de uno de sus viajes de redención _

_-Déjame comer usuratonkachi_

_-¿Por quién volviste esta vez? Por Sakura-chan de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con voz insinuante_

_-… - _

_-Vamos teme, no puedes mentirme – Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_-Me voy, quedé con Kakashi para ver unos asuntos de la aldea – Se despidió e pelinegro y desapareció dejando solo a su amigo_

_El pelinegro fue a hablar con el nuevo Hokage para luego dirigirse a paso lento a la casa de su ex compañera de equipo a quien visitaba sin falta cada vez que volvía a la villa, pero esta vez sería una total sorpresa ya que no había avisado con anticipación _

_Llegó a los pocos minutos a la casa de su ex compañera y vaya sorpresa se encontró al verla hablar "animadamente" con un muchacho hasta que unos minutos después el muchacho se retiró y la pelirosa entró a su hogar._

_-Al fin me deshice de Keita, que chico pesado – Se quejó la pelirosa entrando a su casa dispuesta a cerrar la puerta cuando algo o alguien se interponía en la puerta para no dejarla cerrar – Keita, déjame en paz, quiero estar sola en mi casa – Le casi gritó pensando que el muchacho había vuelto_

_-Hmp… No soy ese debilucho – Escuchó una voz gruesa y poderosa_

_ ..sasuke-kun – Dijo la pelirosa mirando al moreno a los ojos _

_-Hmp – Se quejó el pelinegro haciéndole notar que aún lo aprisionaba contra la puerta_

_-Lo siento – Se disculpó para luego dejarlo pasar a su hogar – No avisaste que vendrías_

_-¿Que? ¿Te molesto? ¿O es que estabas muy ocupada con ese crío? – La miró con cara de pocos amigos_

_-Claro que no Sasuke-kun, Keita es un compañero del hospital, es un pesado – Le dijo caminando a su habitación seguida por el pelinegro que ya conocía la casa como si fuera propia_

_-No parecía, estaban riéndote bastante – Le recriminó_

_-¿Estuviste espiándome? – Le preguntó mientras se cambiaba de ropa en el baño y el pelinegro la esperaba en la habitación_

_-No – Le contestó secamente – Estaba llegando y te vi en la puerta con él_

_-Sasuke-kun, no sé porque me reclamas esto – Le preguntó saliendo del baño ya cambiada con unos shorts y una remera suelta_

_Sasuke la miró y no contestó, pasó su vista desde la cabeza a los pies de la muchacha para detenerse en sus pechos y luego en sus piernas_

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿que estas mirando? – Le preguntó acercándose provocativamente a él_

_Desde la última visita Sasuke y Sakura se habían acercado mucho desde el punto de vista sentimental. Habían compartido un beso bastante pasional y hasta habían terminado besándose en la cama, Sasuke sin su poncho y Sakura en ropa interior, siendo detenidos por el teléfono que sonaba por una urgencia del Hospital _

_-Solo recordaba mi última visita – Le contestó mientras se quitaba el poncho y lo dejaba sobre la cama de Sakura – Hace calor aquí_

_-Así estabas aquella vez – Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente a él_

_-Yo no recuerdo que hayas estado así de vestida – Le dijo con un susurro ronco acercando su mano a la cintura de la muchacha _

_-¿A sí? ¿Me ayudas a recordar cómo estaba ese día? – Le preguntó llevando su dedo a su boca en gesto inocente_

_Sasuke no esperó ni dos segundos más y se adentró en la boca de Sakura. Un beso pasional. Desenfrenado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se tenían el uno al otro que estaban deseando llegar a concluir lo que la última vez se había visto interrumpido._

_Los labios de Sasuke recorrían el cuello de Sakura mientras apretaba su cintura con ambas manos (en mi historia si le implantaron el brazo). Sakura, quien estaba completamente extasiada, besaba el cuello de Sasuke mientras pasaba sus manos por los cabellos largos de él._

_La ropa de él estorbaba en su cuerpo al igual que la de ella. Pasaron pocos minutos y, mientras Sakura ya estaba en ropa interior, Sasuke estaba sin camisa y con sus pantalones desprendidos._

_-Ahora recuerdo – Gruñó – Estabas así de hermosa y excitada aquella vez_

_-Sa..Sasuke-kun _

_Sasuke llevó su mano al centro de Sakura y al notarla tan húmeda introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de la muchacha. La escuchó gemir una y otra vez mientras movía su dedo en el interior de la chica, introduciendo un dedo más._

_-Que sucede .ra? ¿Se siente bien?_

_-S...Si – Gimió al sentir llegar al éxtasis _

_Sasuke saco sus dedos del interior de Sakura y los relamió frenéticamente. Ya había llegado el momento, Sasuke quedó en boxers y Sakura completamente desnuda._

_-Sas..Sasuke-kun… Rápido_

_-¿Estas apurada? – Le preguntó el muchacho presionando su erección contra la intimidad de ella_

_-Sa..sasu..sasuke-kun_

_Sakura pasó ambas manos por el elástico del bóxer del pelinegro y de un tirón lo bajó con ayuda de Sasuke para sacarlo completamente provocando que Sakura abra los ojos al ver el orgullo Uchiha erguido ante ella. _

_-¿Que sucede? – Le preguntó Sasuke divertido al ver el rostro de Sakura completamente rojo al ver su masculinidad_

_-Na..nada – Soltó ella de golpe desviando la mirada – Me.. me gust..a lo.. lo que veo – Susurró_

_Sasuke besó en los labios a la muchacha mientras se acomodaba sobre ella y comenzaba a hacer presión para entrar en ella. Lentamente fue entrando hasta que estuvo completamente en ella. Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor y se escapó una pequeña lágrima que fue limpiada con los labios de Sasuke._

_-Te amo Sasuke-kun – Soltó Sakura cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella_

_-Yo… - Pero los labios de Sakura lo detuvieron besándolo con ferocidad _

_Sasuke comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad dentro de Sakura. Ambos gemían al ritmo de las envestidas, que se hacían lentas y pausadas, en algunos momentos y rudas y salvajes en otros._

_-Te a…te amo Sakura – Gruñó Sasuke al momento de correrse dentro de ella momentos después de que Sakura llegara al cielo_

_Sasuke salió de Sakura y se acostó a su lado tapándolos a ambos con unas mantas_

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿escuché bien? – Le preguntó Sakura totalmente esperanzada_

_-Así es, te amo – fue la única respuesta del muchacho que luego de besar los labios de Sakura se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Después de esa noche Sasuke había vuelto a la villa más seguido. Claro que cada una de las vueltas a la villa tenía una noche de amor y pasión con la que en secreto se convirtió en la mujer de su vida.

Sin embargo, Sasuke recibió la noticia de que unos bandidos peligrosos estaban preparando una emboscada a la villa por lo que tenía que tomar una decisión: seguir con sus visitas a la villa o no volver a ella nunca más

-Sasuke-kun, tenemos que hablar – Le dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama donde el moreno aún descansaba

-¿Qué sucede?

-No podes faltar al casamiento de Naruto, es tu mejor amigo – Le cuestionó la chica viendo como el humor del muchacho cambiaba y se levantaba de la cama comenzando a cambiarse

-Ya lo tengo decidido Sakura – Le dijo sin mirarla y pronto notó como ella comenzaba silenciosamente a llorar

-Pero Sasuke-kun…

-No hay peros Sakura – Le dijo volteándose a verla – Esto es para el dobe y Hinata, dáselo por mí – Le entregó una pequeña caja para luego despedirse con un beso en la comisura de los labios y marcharse nuevamente

Al día siguiente finalmente era el tan esperado casamiento del héroe de Konoha. Todos los familiares y amigos de la pareja estaban reunidos para conmemorar el momento más hermoso de la vida de ambos.

La ceremonia fue corta, frases de amor y sinceridad, los "si, acepto" de ambos y el beso, tan aplaudido y aclamado por todos como ninguna otra cosa ese día. Cuando la pareja finalmente agradeció a sus amigos, compañeros y familiares por la asistencia, Sakura se acercó a ellos.

-Naruto, sé que querrías que Sasuke esté aquí – Le dijo con una triste sonrisa – Pero ya conoces como es

-Sí, tranquila Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, yo entiendo – Le respondió apretando levemente la mano de su ahora esposa

-Me dijo que les de esto – dijo extendiéndoles la caja que el Uchiha le había dado la mañana anterior – Este es su regalo

-Gracias Sakura-chan – Agradeció la ex Hyuuga

Naruto abrió la cajita y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver el regalo de su amigo/hermano. Comenzó a leer la carta que había junto al regalo en la que le explicaba que le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo y que esperaba que pudiera ser feliz con su familia en su nueva casa

-Que es Naruto? – Preguntó Sakura al ver llorar a su amigo

-Sasuke nos regaló un departamento – Dijo más a Hinata que a Sakura – Nos dio unas llaves y una dirección

-De verdad? Pues sean felices – Les dijo Sakura abrasando al matrimonio con una gran sonrisa

Cuando la pareja salió de su fiesta para conocer su nueva casa todos los despidieron con alegría. Llegaron al nuevo departamento donde todo estaba impecable, estaba perfectamente amoblado, la cama tendida sin ninguna arruga, una simple cama matrimonial en el centro de uno de los cuartos y una habitación vacía, vaya que si la iban a ocupar pronto, pensó un Naruto sonrojado.

-Naruto-kun – Susurró la Hyuuga sintiendo las manos de su esposo en su cintura abrasándola fuerte

-Viste que hermosa vista del monte de los Hokages que hay en la sala? – Le preguntó

-Si, y hasta hay un pequeño patio – Le dijo con una leve sonrisa acurrucándose en los brazos de su esposo

-Hina, tenemos que probar la cama – Le susurró pegando su cuerpo al de Hinata

-Ha..Hai – Susurró totalmente roja con una sonrisa en los labios

Labios que fueron poseídos por los de Naruto, quien se adueñó de la boca de su mujer como si fuera el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Utilizando su fuerza, Naruto levanto a Hinata y la llevó hacia la habitación para recostarla suavemente en la gran cama matrimonial.

Las manos del muchacho se pasearon inexpertas por el cuerpo bien desarrollado de la chica que lentamente comenzó a suspirar de placer. Hinata pasó sus manos por el cuello de Naruto mientras sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente. Naruto pasó su boca por el cuello de su mujer para ir bajando con ella llevándose consigo las tiras del bello vestido de novia.

Cuando Hinata sitió frio en sus senos se dio cuenta que estaban libres a la vista de Naruto que la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-Te amo – Susurró Hinata llevada por las sensaciones que su esposo le estaba haciendo sentir

-Yo también te amo – Suspiró Naruto presionando su crecida erección a la intimidad de Hinata

Momentos después Hinata solo estaba cubierta por la parte inferior de su ropa interior, al igual que Naruto que solo llevaba los bóxer. Poco a poco Naruto fue dejando besos por el cuerpo de Hinata pasando por sus senos, luego su vientre hasta llegar a la intimidad de su esposa. Fue lentamente bajando la ropa interior de Hinata hasta sacarla completamente para hundir su rostro en la entrepierna de la ojiperla

Los gemidos de Hinata no se hicieron esperar al sentir la lengua de su amado Naruto danzar en su interior. Cuando Naruto sintió que ella llegaba se alejó lentamente para volver a posicionarse sobre ella, ya sin bóxer.

-Naruto-kun… hazlo

Naruto comenzó a introducirse en su mujer muy lentamente, sintiendo el placer de estar dentro de tan estrecha cavidad. Cuando sintió estar completamente dentro de ella y el dolor en los ojos de Hinata se había ido comenzó con las embestidas. Primero erráticas y rápidas hasta que encontró el modo perfecto y comenzó a moverse al ritmo justo para que ambos los disfruten y saboreen el cuerpo del otro.

-Na..Naru..to-kun – Gimió casi como un grito Hinata al sentirse llegar

Unas estocadas más y Naruto había terminado dentro de ella, totalmente sudados y acalorados.

-Te amo – Dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego soltar una pequeña risa antes de acomodarse en la cama a dormir plácidamente por el resto de la noche.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ.. MUCHO LEMON POR HOY JAJAJAJA SE QUE LA DESCRIPCIÓN NO PARECE TENER MMUCHA RELACIÓN CON LO QUE ACABAN DE LEER PERO LES JURO QUE MAS ADELANTE VAN A ENTENDER TOOOODO!**

**BUENO, LOS VEO EN MI OTRO FIC DE FAIRY TAIL :)**

**FLOR LOVEANIME**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR EEEEEEEH :)**


	2. Noticias

**BUEN DIA GENTE LINDA! SON LAS 8 AM EN MI PAIS Y ESTOY ESPERANDO A INSCRIBIRME EN LA FACULTAD QUE HOY LE TOCA A LOS DE 4TO.. ASI QUE PARA QUE LA ESPERA SEA LEVE VOY A ESCRIBIR UN POCO **

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EN CAPITULO**

**Naruto: After War**

_Capítulo 02_

_By Flor Loveanime_

El sol despertaba a todos los habitantes de la villa que muy lentamente comenzaban a levantarse para comenzar su rutina del día. En la casa de la nueva pequeña familia, Naruto dormía plácidamente abrasado a Hinata.

-Buen día

-Buen día hermosa – le susurró con una de sus tan típicas sonrisas – Que hermoso que es despertar a tu lado

El sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha era evidente, sobre todo al notar la desnudes de ambos y recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, luego de su boda.

-¿Quieres que desayunemos? – Le preguntó luego de recibir muchos besos de su marido

-Si tú me haces el desayuno si – Le contestó con una sonrisa dejando de abrasarla

-De acuerdo – La chica salió de la cama y se puso la bata para cubrir su desnudez y luego caminó rumbo a la cocina

En otro lado…..

Sakura despertaba en su casa, totalmente sola. Sin embargo, sintió unas poderosas ganas de ver al pelinegro que luego se transformaron en ganas de comer, así que sin pensarlo si quiera dos veces, se levantó de su cama y caminó a paso lento hasta la cocina. Luego de desayunar la bella pelirosa se cambió y temprano salió a trabajar.

Un mes pasó más rápido de lo pensado. Y Sakura sabía que no pasaría ni una semana que el pelinegro llegaría de su viaje, así que estaba emocionada. Sin embargo, se había empezado a sentir mal, y ese comportamiento de su estómago hacía días que la inquietaba. Un día caminando bajo los calurosos días de verano casi se desmaya de no ser porque una amable señora la había ayudado, además de devolver casi todo lo que su cuerpo ingería.

-Tsunade-sishou – La llamó al entrar a su despacho – Lamento presentarme así, de sorpresa, me gustaría que me haga unos análisis porque no me he encontrado bien en los últimos días – Le dijo

-Claro Sakura – Le dijo la anterior Hokage acercándose a ella – ¿Algo que hayas comido que te haya podido caer mal? – Le preguntó

-No, nada – Le informó

-De acuerdo, ve a emergencias y busca a Ino, dile que te saque sangre para hacer unos análisis completos

-De acuerdo, adiós

Sakura se despidió de Tsunade y caminó hacia emergencias tal como ella le había dicho. No fue difícil encontrar a Ino así que pronto como lo hizo la muchacha rubia le realizó la extracción y la pelirosa pronto estaba en su trabajo.

Una semana más tarde finalmente estaban los resultados de sus pruebas por lo que la muchacha se dirigió a la oficina de su maestra que la esperaba con ellos.

-Tsunade-sishou – La llamó

-Aquí estas Sakura, pasa – Le dijo – Tengo tus resultados

-Que tengo Tsunade? – Le preguntó levemente preocupada

-Tienes algo, sí, pero nada grave – La tranquilizó – Creo que cierto Uchiha va a estar feliz

-A qué se refiere? – Le preguntó sin entender

-Estas embarazada Sakura – Le dijo con una sonrisa – De poco más de un mes

-No.. No puede ser – Susurró la pelirosa asustando a su maestra

-¿Que sucede? ¿Todo bien con el Uchiha? – Le preguntó. Tsunade era una de las únicas personas que sabía de su relación puesto que una vez que el Uchiha había vuelto, mientras él la esperaba en su oficina para preguntar por su prótesis, había entrado y se había encontrado con ambos abrasados y a punto de besarse por lo que tuvieron que confesar.

-E… Está todo bien con Sasuke-kun, es que… no sé… es extraño – Le confesó – Voy a ser mamá

-Así es – Comenzó su maestra – Y una muy buena

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abrasaba efusivamente – Yo sé que le va a gustar la noticia

Como Sakura había previsto Sasuke se apareció en la casa de la pelirosa al día siguiente. Sakura lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un beso.

-Hola – La saludó recibiendo el beso de su "novia" – Tenemos que hablar

-Sí, tenemos que – Le Contestó Sakura – Y es importante

Sasuke se limitó solo a verla por uno segundos, porque cada vez que volvía a hacerlo luego de más de un mes, la encontraba más hermosa que nunca y esa vez no había sido la excepción

-Dime que querías decirme – Le habló Sakura

-De acuerdo – Comenzó – Yo sé que es difícil y que te va a costar aceptar esto, pero no voy a volver a Konoha

-¿A qué te refieres? – Se asustó – Vas a tardar más en volver, ¿es eso?

-No Sakura – Le dijo viendo como los ojos de la muchacha comenzaban a aguarse – Hay un grupo de shinobis renegados que vienen por mí así que voy a ir a una misión para buscarlos

-Pero… pero puedes volver cuando eso acabe – Le dijo notoriamente esperanzada

-Lo siento – Le contestó – No voy a volver, siempre que vuelva va a ser así, siempre van a perseguirme, no voy a volver – Repitió

Sakura comenzó a llorar como era de esperarse. Intentó retener el llanto pero no pudo y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos como si éstos fueses cataratas

-Sakura entiende – Intentó razonar con ella

-¿Es que no significó nada para ti todo este tiempo? – Le preguntó notoriamente dolida por lo que el pelinegro acababa de decirle

-Tu sabes que no es así – Refutó – Claro que fue importante, eres la persona más importante para mi

-Pues no lo parece – Le dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible para el pelinegro

-Lo hago por ti… - Pero Sakura lo interrumpió

-¡NO! ¡LO HACES POR TI! – Le gritó – PORQUE NO QUIERES UNA RELACIÓN, POQUE NO ME AMAS COMO DECÍAS HACERLO

-Basta Sakura – Le pidió – Sabes que no es cierto, yo te amo

-Vete – Le pidió – Vete y no vuelvas

Sasuke abrió los ojos al verla, ella lloraba sin parar con un notorio sentimiento de dolor que el reconoció perfectamente. Él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero sin embargo se estaba yendo. Así como perdió todo en la vida, también la estaba perdiendo a ella.

-Tu tenías algo que decirme – Le habló tratando de cambiar un poco el tema para que ella no llore de esa forma

-No importa ya lo que tenía que decir – Le dijo

-Quiero saberlo

-Y yo no quiero que lo sepas – Le dijo dolida – No ahora que sé que te vas a ir

-Sakura… - La llamó con un típico tono que la obligaba, claramente, a hablar

-Lo voy a hacer, porque no quiero afrontar esto sola – Le explicó asustando al pelinegro

-¿Estas enferma? – Le pregunto con temor

-No – contestó ella

-¿Entonces, qué es?

-Estoy embarazada – Soltó sin más dejando al Uchiha más duro que una piedra

-¿Que? – Preguntó creyendo haber oído mal, mientras su corazón galopaba con fuerza

-Oíste perfectamente Sasuke – Le dijo – Estoy embarazada

-Voy… voy a ser padre – Soltó casi en un susurro

-No – Le contestó ella dejándolo helado, definitivamente él no creería que ella lo haya engañado así que era claro que el niño era suyo – Es mi hijo, no tiene padre… ya no lo tiene – diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la habitación – Cierra la puerta al salir

Sasuke se quedó tieso en su lugar, Sakura prácticamente le había dicho que a pesar de ser el padre de su hijo planeaba criarlo sola, sin él. El peso del arrepentimiento se le vino encima. Nunca se habían cuidado cuando hacían el amor, era claro que en algún momento eso tenía que pasar, sin embargo, no lo pensó y decidió irse sin escuchar lo que ella tenía que comunicarle.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke reaccionó caminó hacia la habitación de la pelirosa, decidido a no dejarla ir, ni a ella ni a su hijo. Ya había perdido mucho en la vida como para perder ahora, por su estupidez, a la mujer que amaba y a ese pequeño que crecía en su interior.

-Sakura – La llamó luego de sentarse a su lado en la cama, notando que ella claramente lloraba

-Te dije que te fueras

-No me voy a ir

-Pues es lo que querías desde un principio, ¿no? – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Era eso lo que querías no? Sexo para después marcha… - Pero Sasuke no la dejó terminar juntando sus labios con los de ella

-Sabes que no es así – Le dijo cuándo se separó de su boca – Yo si te amo

-Es mentira – Susurró – Es mentira

-No lo es… Ahora no pienso marcharme

-No quiero que te quedes por el bebé… si lo haces quiero que sea porque quieres pasar tu vida con nosotros

-Es que eso es lo que quiero – le dijo – Quería irme para protegerte

-Enserio quieres estar conmigo y mi bebe? – Le preguntó hipando por el llanto

A Sasuke le pareció tan tierna y hermosa que la volvió a besar, esta vez pausado y lleno de amor

-Es lo que más quiero, estar contigo y nuestro hijo – Le sonrió levemente

-Te amo – Le soltó de golpe Sakura

-Quiero que te cases conmigo – Le soltó de repente Sasuke dejándola sin habla

-Q...Qué?

-Que quiero que seas mi esposa

-De…De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad, casémonos

-S…Si – Le susurró Sakura casi imperceptiblemente pero Sasuke la escuchó por lo que se tiró sobre ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso lleno de amor

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY, ES MAS CORTO QUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE VA A EMPEZAR A TOMAR COLOR, VAN A VER QUE LES VA A GUSTAR EL FIC**

**ESO ES TODO.. SAYONARA**

**Flor Loveanime **


	3. Decisiones

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ahora sí, el capítulo 3, perdonen la demora, es que empecé la facultad y se me atrasó todo, así que como hace poco publiqué el último capítulo de "el sentimiento correcto" (falta el epilogo) pensé en publicarles un capítulo de este fic.**

**Quiero hacer un espacio para agradecerles los comentarios y para decirles, además, que me perdonen por lo de la argentinización ajajajajaj note que en dos comentarios me habían puesto que evitara palabras que son notoriamente argentinas, la verdad que es cierto, queda feo. Lo que pasa es que cuando escribo los capítulos generalmente los hago rápido y los reviso una vez pero con estos dos capis me pasó que no pude revisarlos y quedaron frases claramente mal. Entiendan que es raro no escribir como hablo normalmente (soy argentina), así que bueno…**

**Sepan disculparme por el incidente ese, realmente los releí los capítulos después de leer los comentarios y si, quedaban feos. Así que ahora sí, ya los edite, a ambos capítulos y ya están subidos de nuevo corregidos. Cualquier tipo de aclaración o comentario de crítica será bien recibido y procederé a cambiar lo que haga falta para que las historias sean de su gusto.**

**Sepan, además, que no me molestan para nada los comentarios, sean buenos (mucho menos) o malos. De los malos comentarios se aprende y eso es valorable, así que siempre leo los comentarios aunque tal vez no los conteste, y los negativos los leo y siempre trato de ver que es lo que no les gustó para cambiarlo. **

**Ahora sí, no tengo nada más que aclarar.. Repito muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Naruto: After War**

_Capítulo 03_

_By Flor Loveanime_

El sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de la habitación que la pelirosa compartía con el pelinegro cada vez que el venía a verla. La pelirosa se desperezó al ver el sol entrar a su alcoba pero sintió que le pegaba a algo o alguien al hacerlo.

-Mmm.. Quédate quieta – Le pidió/gruñó el Uchiha volteándose en la cama hasta darle la espalda

-Sasuke-kun – Susurró casi imperceptiblemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo furioso, sobre todo al ver la desnudez que los cubría

-Hmp – Se quejó el Uchiha – Que sucede?

-Estoy feliz de que estés conmigo – Le susurró al oído la pelirosa tapando su desnudez con la sábana

-Si me lo dices de esa forma no puedo contenerme – Le dijo/gruñó atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la cama para luego devorar sus labios para disfrutar de su mañana juntos.

Empezó con tiernos besos sobre el pecho de la pelirosa para pasar luego a sus senos con quienes jugó hasta que Sakura le imploró por que siguiera su camino de caricias más abajo. Sin embargo, el timbre de la casa de la pelirosa los sacó de sus tareas. Sasuke, quien ya se había adueñado de la intimidad de Sakura se detuvo en seco, llevándose un gruñido de insatisfacción de parte de la muchacha.

-Quien mierda.. – Susurró Sakura poniéndose la ropa interior, remera y pantalón para salir a atender la puerta, claro está, super caliente por las caricias que le propiciaba su amado moreno.

-Buenos Dias Haruno-san – La saludó un joven que reconoció de inmediato ya que trabajaba en otra planta del hospital – Soy Kisuke, me recuerda? Trabajo en el hospital

-Ah sisi, lo recuerdo, sucede algo en el hospital? – Preguntó intrigada haciéndolo pasar

-No, es solo que, es mi día libre y estaba pensando… - Comenzó pero no terminó porque cierto moreno con solo un pantalón puesto apareció en la sala

-Quien era? – Preguntó llegando junto a ellos dispuesto a matar a quien sea que le haya cortado su mañana con Sakura

-Bu..Buenos Días – Susurró – Usted es?

-Uchiha Sasuke – Respondió cortante

-U..Uchiha… - Susurró el recién llegado – No sabía que visitaba a sus compañeros tan temprano en la mañana, es que la culpa no lo deja dormir de noche? – Preguntó altanero

-La que no me deja dormir es Sakura – Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad marcada en el rostro – Todo lo que me hace a la noche me deja delirando

-Sasuke-kun! – Lo paró de un grito la pelirosa – No tenías por qué decir eso

-Vi..Vi..Viven juntos? – Preguntó casi en un susurro ante la posibilidad de que el Uchiha lo mate

-Así es – Le contestó la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-Y nos vamos a casar y a tener un hijo pronto, así que no intentes nada – Le dijo un altanero Sasuke cuya voz provenía de la pieza.. o del baño? En fin, de otro lado de la casa, pero la levantó lo suficiente como para que el recién llegado escuchara

-Esta embarazada Sakura-san? – Le preguntó temeroso

-Hai – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Fe..Felicidades – Susurró – Me tengo que ir, nos vemos

-De acuerdo, adiós – Lo despidió y cuando salieron se encontraron con un anbu que los buscaba

-Buenos días Haruno-san, se encuentra Uchiha-san, verdad? – Prosiguió al ver la respuesta afirmativa de Sakura – El Hokage los llama en su despacho a ambos

-De acuerdo, en un momento vamos – Lo despidió – Gracias

En menos de una hora después ambos estaban bañados, cambiados y desayunando.

-Voy a decirle a Kakashi que planeo quedarme – Le dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Enserio? – Le preguntó ilusionada con una sonrisa

-Así es, tenemos que casarnos, recuerdas? – Le dijo en todo divertido al ver la cara sonriente de la chica

-Si, si, claro que si – Le dijo sonriente, aún más que antes – Tenemos que hablar con Naruto y Hinata

-Para? – Le preguntó sorprendido mirándola

-Pedirles que sean nuestros padrinos

Terminaron de desayunar y ya vestidos partieron hacia la torre Hokage.

-Sakura-chan – La saludó el rubio cuando estuvo frente a ella – Hola Teme

-Hmp Dobe – Lo amenazó el moreno

-Naruto! Hola – Lo saludó la pelirosa de muy buen humor

-Se te ve contenta Sakura-chan, paso algo bueno? – Le preguntó el rubio mirando de cerca a la pelirosa – Si te diste cuenta de que me amas, lo siento, ya es tarde, yo estoy feliz casado con mi amada Hinata-chan – Le dijo haciéndose el compungido

-No te pases Usuratonkachi – Le dijo amenazadoramente el Uchiha a su rubio amigo

-No es por eso Naruto – le respondió con una sonrisa – Es que Sasuke-kun y yo… - Comenzó y con una enorme sonrisa prosiguió – Vamos a casarnos

-Noooo! De verdad? – Gritó un sorprendido muchacho rubio – Felicitaciones Sakura-chan!

-Gracias Naruto – Le contestó recibiendo el abraso que le daba su amigo

-Felicidades a ti también Teme – Le dijo cuando finalmente había liberado a Sakura

-Hmp – Monosílabo como respuesta y una gran sonrisa, extraña en el rostro de Sasuke

-Hmp

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, queríamos pedirle algo, recuerdas? – le dijo a su futuro esposo agarrándolo del brazo

-Dile Tú

-No, a mi me toca decirle a Hinata-chan, a ti a Naruto – Le contestó con una sonrisa

-Que sucede? – Preguntó un interesado Naruto

-Hmp – Comenzó el Uchiha – Queremos….

-Que? Que? – Preguntó el rubio

-No te desesperes Dobe – Le criticó el moreno

-Entonces dime!

-Queremos que seas el padrino de nuestra boda – Le dijo el Uchiha en un susurro casi inentendible

-Que teme? No logré escucharte – Le dijo un divertido rubio

-QUE QUEREMOS QUE SEAS EL PADRINO DE NUESTRA BODA! – Le gritó el Uchiha estallando en cólera, sonrojándose de pronto al notar que todas las personas a su alrededor habían escuchado y sonreían alegres

-Te había escuchado a la primera teme, es que no podía creerlo – Le dijo con una sonrisa, que se borró al ver los instintos asesinos de Sasuke encenderse

-Ya se! – Exclamó la pelirrosa que se había mantenido al margen – Naruto tiene que ser también el padrino del bebé

-Enserio?, Además de padrino de la boda, también del bebé, no te parece mucho? – Preguntó Sasuke extrañado

-Bebé? Acaso tu Sakura-chan…

-Así es Naruto, estoy embarazada – Le respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-Enserio? Vaya que no perdiste el tiempo en eso de revivir el clan eh Teme

-Cierra esa bocota Dobe – Lo retó – Pero sí, vamos a tener un hijo – Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues me pone muy feliz por ustedes – les dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Naruto – Le contestó Sakura recibiendo el abraso que el rubio les daba

-Bueno, nos vamos a ver a Kakashi – Le comunicó Sasuke

-Sucede algo? – Preguntó el Uzumaki

-No, nada – Le contestó el moreno – Nos vamos, chau

Luego de despedirse del rubio siguieron camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

**HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY.. CAPITULO CORTO, PERDON ES QUE TENGO MIL COSAS QUE HACER, ME HICE UN TIEMPITO Y LO TERMINE.. ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SE PONE BUENO ENSERIO! JAJAAJAAJ**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! DEJEN REVIEWS! :)**

**Flor Loveanime **


	4. Explosion

**LO SIENTOOOO! DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO. ME HE DEMORADO DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR Y DE VERAZ LO SIENTO..!**

**PERO AHORA SI, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR Y SUBIR PRONTO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME ESTA PASANDO POR LA MENTE DESDE HACE UNOS DIAS SOBRE SASUKE Y SU APETITO SEXUAL HACIA SAKURA JAJAJAJA. **

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO… ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ME DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA. **

**After War**

_Capitulo 04_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Al llegar a la torre Hokage, Tsunade los esperaba un poco exaltada.

-Sakura, por el momento tenemos que mantenerte a salvo dentro de la villa por cuidado de tu bebe y tu salud – Le dijo su maestra cuando los tuvo en frente a ambos – Hay una amenaza cerca y no queremos contratiempos

-De acuerdo – Hablo el pelinegro

-A que clase de peligros nos enfrentamos? Porque puede que sea de ayuda – Dijo la pelirosa

-No importa que sea, te mantendrás fuera de esto – Le contestó Sasuke sin dejarla seguir hablando

-Pero Sasuke-kun, piensa que puede que haya algo en lo que pueda ayudar… No lo se, tal vez en el hospital

-Claro que no Sakura, las mujeres embarazadas tienen muy poco control de su chakra y no planeo ponerte en peligro – Habló Tsunade

Sin poder rechistar un poco más, Sakura y Sasuke dejaron la Torre rumbo a su hogar. Al llegar los esperaba una larga charla sobre los próximos meses y de su futura vida

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar de todo esto – Le pidió Sasuke al momento de entrar al departamento de Sakura

-Te vas a mudar aquí? O prefieres que vayamos a vivir a alguna de las casas reconstruidas de los Uchiha? – Le preguntó Sakura para comenzar con el tema

-Prefiero que iniciemos de cero en el antiguo barrio Uchiha, para comenzar a poblarlo y que los aldeanos dejen de tenerle miedo a esa parte de la villa

-De acuerdo, me gusta la idea – Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en los labios para luego salir hacia la habitación a empacar algunas cosas que le ayuden los primeros días en su nuevo hogar

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la mudanza y esperanzadoramente habían descubierto dos familias de aldeanos que estaban mudándose a otras de las recién reconstruidas casas del barrio Uchiha

-Que fecha Teme? – Le preguntó Naruto cuando lo tuvo en frente

-Fecha?

-Boda teme – Le contestó enojado, notando que su amigo no recordaba haberle pedido casamiento a la pelirosa

-Aún no hablamos de eso, pero creo que será antes de que nazca el bebé

-Pues quiero fecha exacta teme! – Le recriminó

-Esta tarde lo hablo con Sakura, ya te vas a enterar – Le dijo casi en un susurro mientras se retiraba del lugar dejándolo con la duda

Tan solo llegar a la nueva casa Sasuke le planteo la duda de su amigo en cuanto a la boda y luego de una charla, muchos besos y abrasos (de parte de Sakura claro) concordaron una fecha cercana para la boda, más cercana de lo que se habría imaginado Sasuke.

Dos meses después la boda se estaba llevando a cabo en la iglesia de la villa, recién reconstruida. El día estaba soleado, los aldeanos se encontraban de muy buen humor para presenciar la unión de la que se venía hablando desde hacía ya varias semanas, exactamente desde el día en que se dio a conocer la noticia.

Sakura vestía un hermoso kimono blanco mientras Sasuke un kimono tradicional azulado con el emblema de su clan en su espalda. La ceremonia pasó tranquila, algunos como Kakashi y Tsunade que lloraban ebrios, otros como Lee e Ino lloraban porque sus antiguos amores contraían matrimonio. Muchos de los aldeanos aun despreciaban a Sasuke por lo que veían su unión como una forma más del Uchiha de encajar en la aldea; otros, mas románticos creían en el amor verdadero que ambos se tenían y apoyaban la unión.

Cuando se hizo pública la noticia del futuro retoño Uchiha, mas de uno comenzó a opinar que por fallo de cálculos el moreno había embarazado a la pelirosa y que los habían obligado a casarse pero luego esos rumores quedaron desestimados luego de unos cuantos golpes de parte del Uchiha hacia aquellos malos habitantes de la villa.

Cuando finalmente todo parecía en paz Sakura contaba ya con cuatro meses de embarazo. Un estruendo se escuchó de pronto en una de las casas cercanas al barrio Uchiha. Los aldeanos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria al ruido de los ataques.

La Hokage apareció en escena en unos pocos instantes a enfrentarse con el peligro que los acechaba.

-Quien eres tu?! Y que haces aquí? – Preguntó Tsunake parando uno de los ataques del agresor

-Me enteré que el Ultimo Uchiha no quiere ser el último así que vine a cambiar eso – Gritó estrellando uno de sus ataques en una de las casas cercanas a la de Sasuke y Sakura

-Alejate de ella – Gritó Sasuke llegando a la escena y atacando al recién llegado

Sakura que se encontraba en la casa al momento del ataque salió corriendo porque cuando anteriormente había querido entrenar, no había podido acumular chakra en sus puños, por lo que no quería arriesgarse y atacarlo. Sakura corrió y corrió hasta que logró ocultarse tras unos escombros de una de las casas destruidas, lo que no contaba era con la llegada de un segundo atacante que fue directo hacia ella

-Tsunade, donde esta el dobe? – Le pregunto desesperado Sasuke

-Maldición esta en una misión de urgencia – Le respondió Tsunade – Ha sido una trampa

-Como pudiste haberlo mandado justo en un momento de amenaza? – Le preguntó casi a gritos

-Fue un error, ve a ayudar a Sakura, yo me encargo aquí

-Sakura, donde estas? – Pregunto a los gritos, el miedo de perderla y a su hijo habían hecho las cosas muy difíciles, los nervios de no encontrarla lo estaban desesperando

-Aquí – Escucho casi en un susurro y cuando finalmente la encontró no pudo hacer más que abrasarla con todas sus fuerzas

-Sakura como estas? Y el bebe? – Preguntó chequeandola con su Sharingan

-Estamos bien, date prisa, tenemos que detenerlo, si no algo muy malo nos puede suceder – Le dijo en un susurro para no ser escuchada

-Mantenganse a salvo – Le pidió acariciando su vientre

Sasuke salio del lugar del escondite dispuesto a luchar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que ni Tsunade ni su atacante se encontraban presenten en el cambo de batalla. Giró su visión con temor por no haber notado la tremenda trampa que le habían plantado. Al girarse vio con horror como el segundo asesino se encontraba a escasos milímetros de Sakura, con una espada tocando su vientre en señal de que pronto podría terminar con ella y el bebé que llevaba dentro.

Escucho un sonido sordo y luego un grito, suyo propio mientras sus piernas se movían a la mayor velocidad que podían. Sin embargo todo pasó en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Sakura llorosos, lagrimas cayendo por ellos mientras no podía librarse del agarre y el grito ensordecedor que emitió cuando el asesino enterró la espada justo en el centro de su vientre. Sasuke sintió las lágrimas salir por sus ojos al apreciar el daño que había causado su presencia en la villa, sobre todo a la mujer que amaba.

-Que hermoso es apreciar tu dolor – Le gritó – Me llamo Nishio, solo quiero que sepas el nombre de quien te quitó lo más preciado – Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de placer al notar el dolor del moreno

De la nada Nishio desapareció dejando caer el cuerpo herido de Sakura que pudo ser sujetado por Sasuke justo antes de estrellar contra el frio suelo.

-Sakura por favor responde – Le gritó desesperado viendo la sangre correr por el cuerpo de su esposa

La levanto en segundos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hospital. Al llegar allí Shizune los recibió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el estado en que se encontraba Sakura.

-Dejala aquí rápido – Le pidió a Sasuke indicándole una camilla donde apoyar el cuerpo herido de Sakura

Los minutos pasaron como si fueras horas en la pequeña sala de espera en la que se encontraba esperando el Uchiha. Las lágrimas en sus ojos aun seguían húmedas y algunas de ellas aun se escapaban de ellos. Hipó por cuarta o quinta vez en apenas unos minutos hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon.

-Lo lamento Sasuke – Habló Naruto mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – Se que no eres de esas personas sentimentales pero necesitas apoyo amigo

-Gracias Naruto – Le respondió aun llorando – Tengo tanto miedo de perderla

-Lo se, lo lamento, lamento no haber estado aquí

La pequeña charla que mantenían se vio cortada por Shizune que entraba a la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Lo siento Sasuke-san – Fue lo primero que dijo y a Sasuke se le cayo el mundo – Sakura-san está estable pero…. No pudimos salvar el bebé

Al escuchar la noticia el rostro de Sasuke se desfiguró, la lágrimas continuaron saliendo sin cesar y los gritos de dolor pudieron escucharse hasta las afueras del hospital. Naruto lo apretó aun más fuerte hasta que el Uchiha puso fuerza para alejarse de su amigo

-Quiero verla – Fue lo primero que dijo limpiándose un poco las lágrimas

-De acuerdo, ella aún no sabe la noticia – Le comunicó Shizune – Lo mejor es que se lo diga usted Sasuke-san

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUE, ES MUY TARDE Y MAÑANA TRABAJO PERO QUERÑIA HACER UNA PEQUEÑA ACTUALIZACION PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO ABANDONE! JAJAJAJA**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**Flor Loveanime**


End file.
